The Little Things I Love About You
by Elizabeth Whittaker
Summary: There are different ways to say that you love someone. TatsuhaXRyuichi, some Eiri and Shuichi appearences. After Protection, during Requiem.
1. Chapter 1

_I know, I know! I should really be finishing Requiem of Ice and Love, but in all honestly, the story has run dry for the time being. I am really not sure at this point what to do with everyone and I don't want to make it cliché, boring, and predictable, or out of character. Any ideas or volunteers for betas would be appreciated at this point. My brain keeps going past where I left off and that kind of sucks._

_Anyway, this was a challenge I had to do for a 50 theme entry on Ryuichi and Tatsuha. I have another one up of the Lufia series if anyone wants to read that when I put it up. This is the first 25._

_As always, thanks for reading and I don't own Gravitation, though I wish I could own the Uesugi brothers :p_

**#01 – Comfort**

As his arms wrapped around the young Uesugi, Ryuichi glanced down at him and wiped away the tears that ran down his cheeks, whispering, "It's okay, because no matter what they say, I'll still be with you, Tatsu."

**#02 – Kiss**

His lips spoke of their own power and it swept Tatsuha away as the electricity of passion sizzled through his body, reminding him of how hot the room had suddenly become with that soft, simplistic kiss.

**#03 – Soft**

Ryuichi always got annoyed at Tatsuha doing the laundry, because he always forgot that to make his clothes sparkly and feel comfortable, he needed to use fabric softener . . .which Tatsuha never picked up at the store.

**#04 – Pain **

Tatsuha never knew it before, because he would always watch Ryuichi acting childish---but as soon as he realized that Shuichi was hurt, he could feel how torn Ryuichi was at crashing that car, and putting Shuichi in harm's way.

**#05 – Potatoes**

The odd thing about Tatsuha, Ryuichi noticed, was that he wouldn't eat baked potatoes, but would always ask for seconds when he made mashed potatoes and gravy.

**#06 – Rain**

Eiri snorted as he watched Tatsuha sharing the umbrella with Ryuichi, trying to shield the older man from the downpour as he whimpered about how Kumagoro was scared.

**#07 – Chocolate**

Giving Ryuichi chocolate pocky was one thing; making him the chocolate birthday cake was another—and meant more when he tried to eat it with him, feeding Kumagoro some as well.

**#08 – Happiness**

Tatsuha and Ryuichi forgot about the trouble they were in with Eiri after they saw the cold novelist's eyes tear in happiness at the sight of Shuichi's eyes flickering---trying to breathe on his own, but gave up after whispering his lover's name and passing out once more.

**#09 – Telephone**

Tatsuha knew that the moment Eiri would call, he would hate talking on his phone . . . but that didn't mean he would get rid of it—Ryuichi would always call after Eiri reamed him out and make him feel better.

**#10 – Ears**

Tatsuha winced as he saw Ryuichi going past him and tweaking his ear—he had the same weakness his brother did and became like putty in Ryuichi's arms once he put his mouth on his earlobe and blew into it.

**#11 – Name**

"Hey, Eiri," Tatsuha asked, "have you ever noticed that Shuichi and Ryuichi have almost the same name?"

**#12 –Sensual**

"Yeah, but there's a difference," Eiri muttered as he sipped at his beer, giving a rare and dirty smile, remembering how gentle and sensual the younger rock star was that morning in bed.

**#13 – Death**

Ryuichi recalled the harsh feud that Tatsuha and Eiri were in because of when they kidnapped Shuichi and realized it was all his fault that everyone thought that Shuichi was going to die—and for all the grief that he caused everyone, including Tatsuha and his broken nose . . .

**#14 – Sex**

Although, if he had wanted to, he could have taken Tatsuha when he was high on the morphine right then and there, because he looked so adorable when he was asleep in his arms . . . like the young man was right now with some of his hair in tendrils around his chest.

**#15 – Touch**

It was worth all the trouble and all the hardships they had been in . . . he could revel in the simplistic touch of Ryuichi's hand on his shoulder for just a moment and lean close to him as Ryuichi held him, reminding him gently that he should try to patch things up with Shuichi and Eiri.

**#16 – Weakness**

Glancing out the window and watching the two walking towards Tatsuha's car, Shuichi realized that their being in love was just as noticeable as he was with Eiri—and knew that if one was taken from the other, that their love would be their only downfall.

**#17 – Tears**

Tatsuha could not stand to see Ryuichi cry, and when he could not hold back the tears, he would hold the older man close and him cry in his chest . . .and cursed the fact that the older man thought his shirt was a handkerchief to blow his nose in again.

**#18 - Speed**

Both the Uesugi brothers dreaded the fact that their rock star lovers asked them to come to their concerts a week before—but when they saw each other in the parking lot and heard the music to Shining Collection, it meant something to each of them as they heard Ryuichi and Shuichi sing and put on their sunglasses to blend in with the crowd.

**#19 – Wind**

Ryiuchi recalled the one day that Tohma's hat had blown off in the park near N-G Productions and had laughed at the thought of Tatsuha thinking of buying a black baseball cap, because he hated the fact that his hair blew into his eyes on windy days—and Ryuichi calmly pointed out that while hats were good for bad hair days, they could be a pain to get back.

**#20 - Freedom**

He never understood why Ryuichi had challenged him to release ten singles, but when he saw how happy he had been as an actor, Shuichi knew that he could carry on the legacy of Nittle Grasper and rejoiced over the newfound freedom that his 'god' had earned—even if it was for a short time.

**#21 - Life**

Ever since he turned 18, Tatsuha did not feel that everything was going as planned for him, until someone kissed him gently on his neck—and he estimated that things could be worse, but were pretty good at that point in time.

**#22 - Jealousy**

"Tatsuha, don't get jealous because I like to sing with Shu—music is my life, and Shu makes me want to sing and give it my all—and I want to do that, with you by my side, since you and my work are number one on my charts," Ryuichi confessed the night Tatsuha accused him of spending all his free time with Shuichi.

**#23 - Hands**

He never thought about things clearly when he was upset and yet, had hurt Ryuichi when he pushed him into the wall—the way his head hit against it made Tatsuha gasp in fear and as he passed out, he grabbed him and pulled him close, hoping that his touch could bring him back to his senses.

**#24 - Taste**

The forgiveness in these little fights was not with understanding, but more of a power exchange—Tatsuha would push him over the edge, get Ryuichi riled up, and then make Tatsuha succumb to him, demanding for a little nibble of his lips—making the boy beg for him to take him, just like every other time.

**#25 – Devotion**

Their love spoke volumes, and was often compared to Shuichi and Eiri's—but in the end, Eiri and Tatsuha knew they wouldn't leave the rock stars they came to know and fall in love with--and if they were, they'd find a way back because their voices chased away the darkness that came with being alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_This actually helped me because I know how I want the story to end now! This really was a huge help to me and I think I can start writing more Requiem and not make it ridiculous . . . when my four papers are done because I have a week off school._

_Last 25 for 50 themes. Ryuichi and Tatsuha, with glimpses of Eiri and Shuichi…note, there could be spoilers in here._

_I don't own Gravitation, though I wish I could own the Uesugi brothers :p_

**#26 - Forever**

He hated when Eiri was mad at him, because his brother could hold a grudge for the longest time, and Tatsuha knew that the grudge between the two would be lifted once Shuchi was able to smile and sing again, since Eiri still wanted him to finish his song on his new album that was post-poned.

**#27 - Blood**

"While blood is thicker then water," Eiri muttered, watching Shuichi crying once more as he glared at Tatsuha, "it doesn't stop the anger I feel every time I see him crying, because I couldn't protect him from **you**."

**#28 - Sickness**

Depression was a disease, not a sickness . . . and Ryuichi knew that better then anyone, despite his cheerful demeanor everywhere he went.

**#29 - Melody**

Shining Collection seemed to become the song that could put Eiri to sleep at night now, despite the memories it held for his brother—so Tatsuha couldn't understand why when he hummed it in the car, it made his brother stop the car and said, "Don't **ever** defile that song with your grated humming."

**#30 – Star**

"One day," Shuichi confided in Ryuichi, "I want to be as good as you, and I want to sing with you too—not to copy your hairstyle, or to copy how you sing, but to make my own legacy in the music industry."

**#31 - Home**

Ryuichi smiled as Tatsuha walked through the door, handing him the box of chocolate pocky that he was eating and brushed at the apron he was wearing that showed the evidence of his attempt to make dinner once again—and knew that without Tatsuha, he'd never find a home again.

**#32 - Confusion**

"I don't understand it—I'm not gay, that's just not possible," Tatsuha told Mika when she went to visit the two one day—and Mika just grinned, knowing that she was the only straight person out of her brothers now as she ate more of the strawberry ice cream that was in front of her.

**#33 - Fear**

When he asked Ryuichi what he was scared of, Ryuichi had a hard time answering, because he did not like to think of that sort of thing—and just cuddled against Tatsuha on the couch, watching the night out of their balcony window.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

However, Tatsuha felt something move against him in the middle of the night and saw Ryuichi sitting straight up in bed, a cold sweat on his face and wide eyes—and watched the thunderstorm, holding Ryuichi close for just a moment, knowing it was **him** that was afraid of the thunderstorms and lightning, not Kumagoro.

**#35 – Bonds**

"You're a pain in the ass," Eiri had muttered one day to Ryuichi, "but you better not harm my brother with your childish antics like you did to Shuichi—because even if I'm **starting** to get over it, a promise is a bond, and your love for him is a promise, **therefore** making it a bond."

**#36 - Market**

Ryuichi just stared at Eiri as he said that, dropping the groceries that were laden in his arms, and heard Eiri snicker as he saw that he had whipped cream, cherries and the carton of vanilla ice cream that landed on Ryuichi's shoe.

**#37 - Technology**

The only thing that Ryuichi knew how to use well was a cell phone and a computer, but when Tatsuha started playing online games, he was delighted that the younger man asked him to play with him on his own computer.

**#38 - Gift**

Tatsuha figured that Eiri found out about Ryuichi's birthday gift to him when he received a nasty answering machine message, with the words "drop dead" and "idiotic boyfriend" in the message, among other things—he just honestly didn't know what the present was, and didn't think he wanted to know.

**#39 - Smile**

They were there to witness Shuichi smile at their company for the first time since his hospital release, Ryuichi knew it would be alright when Eiri went over to Tatsuha and said, "Now, you're forgiven—but neither one of you better do this shit to me again."

**#40 – Innocence**

Later on that night, Tatsuha couldn't help but ask Ryuichi what the present was for Eiri—and Ryuichi just grinned innocently, saying how much of a secret it was before kissing the younger man, the innocent moment lost upon Tatsuha.

**#41 - Completion**

Eiri felt the story was complete, but didn't realize that Shuichi was reading the novel that contained the story of their love—until he overheard the **idiotic** conversation he was having with Ryuichi on his home phone and promptly pulled the telephone cord out on his lover.

**#42 - Clouds**

Tatsuha never understood what Ryuichi saw in the clouds, but wouldn't pull him away if he wanted to gaze at them just a little longer.

**#43 - Sky**

"If Yuki is the word for snow," Shuichi asked Tatsuha as they waited for Eiri to let them in the house, "I wonder what the word for sky is."

**#44 - Heaven**

"Better yet," Tatsuha retorted, smirking at Shuichi, "ask Eiri what heaven is—and see if he says you or if he throws you out again."

**#45 – Hell**

Ryuichi swore that Tatsuha was just like his brother—they never saw what was in front of them and put themselves through the ringer just beating themselves over their past mistakes, for days at a time until one of them could pull them out of it again.

**#46 - Sun**

He never knew that Ryuichi burned easily in the sweltering summer sun.

**#47 - Moon**

Nor did he know that Ryuichi often took a telescope to look at the moon on the balcony at night—but Ryuichi giggled in glee and came to appreciate it when Tatsuha saw the craters for the first time.

**#48 - Waves**

Their relationship was like a tidal wave—one moment it could be perfectly calm, the next it could be a chaotic wave of passion or anger.

**#49 - Hair**

Tatsuha swore that if he was spending another hour in the bathroom, primping his hair, he would kill Ryuichi—they were already late meeting Tohma and his sister for dinner, and he didn't want Mika bitching anymore then she was going to.

**#50 – Supernova**

Gravtiation was a supernova, waiting for an explosion—and it often did it at the worst times—and sometimes, Tatsuha thought in a daze, it did it at the most perfect times, with muddy brown eyes in the middle, staring at him and guiding the way.


End file.
